1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wheelchair accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when seated in a wheelchair, a rider's feet rest on foot rests that are positioned at the end of foot rest brackets that extend from the wheelchair frame.
Unfortunately, the foot rests are typically rather narrow and it can be difficult for a rider to keep his or her feet firmly planted on the foot rests. This is especially true for patients having difficulty controlling their lower extremities.
If a riders feet slip from the foot rests, the rider's feet and legs can be caught under the wheelchair. In some instances, the entanglement can be so severe that the wheelchair rolls over on the rider. In either case, the rider can be injured if his or her feet and legs are caught under the wheelchair.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.